


【哈德】Reaching the moon

by BrownieBunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieBunny/pseuds/BrownieBunny
Summary: 以前乱写的ABO文 存个档
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

哈利在一个下着大雨的夜晚分化了。虽然他会分化成一个Alpha简直就是不争的事实，甚至庞费雷夫人都担心他的信息素过于强烈为他准备了抑制魔药，但真的到了那一刻，他周边散发出来的气息还是让所有在场的alpha和omega都感觉到了强烈的不适。罗恩不久前才分化成了omega（他的气息是荞麦的味道），提前给自己使用了一个屏蔽气味的魔咒。而同为Alpha的赫敏感受到了来自哈利强大的压力，禁不住甩了甩头，深吸了一口气。但她还是有些难以控制，空气中弥漫出了带点酸味的青草香气。好在哈利的气息只是一开始冲击力较强而已，很快就变得沉稳下来，散发出一股淡淡的松柏味道。他很快尝试着收敛了稍稍平稳的信息素，冲身边的朋友们露出一个艰难的笑容。罗恩苦着脸冲他点了点头：“兄弟，你以后到了发情期可要离我远一点。“  
虽然格兰芬多的每个人都受到了级长赫敏的警告不要乱嚼舌根，但是第二天“救世主的信息素几乎让格兰芬多的Omega全都发情了”这样奇怪的谣言还是满天飞。哈利觉得自己无论到哪里都会收到已经分化成Alpha的人（比如斯莱特林那个油嘴滑舌的布雷斯）带些敌意的目光，和一些Omega（甚至是自己的铁哥们儿罗恩）若有若无的躲避。他禁不住和同为Alpha的赫敏抱怨：“那根本就不是事实！我的信息素控制的很好！”而赫敏十分老练的安慰他：“过一阵子大家就会忘掉这件事情，不会有问题的。”若是她知道哈利尚且不成熟的控制能力将来会导致什么样的后果，此刻一定会好好教导哈利一番到底应该如何控制信息素，特别是在心仪的Omega面前。但哈利再三发誓他并没有心仪的Omega。秋张分化成了一个Beta，况且她和哈利的往事早就过去了；至于韦斯莱家的小妹妹，哈利不得不承认他们刚在一起的时候自己确实喜欢她漂亮的红头发， 但是后来两人常常因为都过于强势而争吵，况且她也早一步分化成了Alpha。在那之后哈利只不过把她当成妹妹看，再也没有过别的想法。既然哈利做出了这样的保证，赫敏也觉得不需要担心，就没再在意这件事。  
唯一让哈利苦恼的是，马尔福知道他分化成Alpha之后，似乎不再爱找他的麻烦了。当然这很好，因为他经常羞辱赫敏和罗恩让自己也很生气。但是他发现马尔福转而和那个斯莱特林的布雷斯天天混在一起，甚至抛弃了他原来的两个跟班克拉布和高尔。Alpha的自尊心让他有些受挫。虽然马尔福还没有分化，但是哈利觉得无论如何和自己斗嘴也会比和布雷斯相处更有趣些。而且数次他从马尔福身边经过的时候，都感受到了布雷斯散发出来的薄荷气息，明显是他故意释放的信息素。  
“马尔福又不是他的Omega，瞧瞧他那副对谁都有敌意的样子。”哈利愤怒的和赫敏抱怨着，心里禁不住想要是小马尔福真的成了Omega，那自己可要让着他点。且不说他身边那些凶神恶煞膀大腰圆的Alpha跟班，本身他估计也是个不好惹的Omega。  
与此同时，布雷斯每每看到哈利接近都恨不得露出獠牙：“德拉科，他不会真的知道你要分化成Omega所以来骚扰你吧？这个自大狂！“  
德拉科并不想提醒他他自己也是个自大狂的事实，颇为优雅的吃了一口布朗尼。当父亲一开始严肃的告诉他，根据马尔福家族古老魔药的预测，他将分化为Omega时，他几乎要发狂。自己居然和那个该死红毛韦斯莱一样，而且比泥巴种格兰杰都不如。但后来他就慢慢的接受了这个事实，并且颇为享受身为Omega的种种好处。比如现在，被几个知道秘密的朋友（他们都是Alpha）团团包围着的感觉就挺不错。并且他和同为Omega的小格林格拉斯的婚约也被取消了。他虽然觉得她挺可爱的，但也没有到和她结婚的程度。虽然想着自己要被Alpha征服有些不爽，但想着如果有一个很强大的Alpha也未尝不可。而那个该死的巨怪疤头也分化成了Alpha无疑让他本来好不容易建立的自尊心有些受挫，所以见到他也失去了前去找茬的兴致。而且，天啊，你看他和布雷斯面对面剑拔弩张的样子，Alpha果然都是愚蠢的没脑子怪物。他还是比较喜欢性格沉稳的Alpha。  
“毕竟我也是受了马尔福叔叔的嘱托要看好你。”布雷斯像个老妈子一样对德拉科寸步不离。  
“Omega又不是残疾，哪有那么多需要管的。”德拉科转了转自己手上的叉子，忽然开始觉得和波特斗嘴还挺自由的。  
哈利对于马尔福突然的沉寂感到不太适应，甚至怀疑他是不是最近身体不适。而且很快他找到了自己推断的证据。在一节魔药课上，德拉科可能是被烟熏了眼睛略微晃了晃身子，而向来处变不惊的斯内普教授居然冲到他面前问他是不是不舒服。 哈利越发好奇马尔福到底是怎么了，甚至产生了用复方汤剂假装布雷斯的念头。但一接近布雷斯就会受到他一身信息素的压迫，哈利也不想过于释放自己的信息素造成课堂事故，所以最终还是放弃了。在两三次看到斯内普的反常之后，哈利觉得这可能和某种阴谋相关。本着正义的念头，他决定在夜晚使用活点地图跟踪马尔福。但很明显，马尔福大部分时候都和他的跟班呆在斯莱特林的地窖里，而且最近他的跟班人数加多了。除了寸步不离的布雷斯，还有帕金森。听说帕金森也是个颇为强势的女Alpha，气势丝毫不输给赫敏。而且她对德拉科向来是大献殷勤。哈利想到这里，又因为Alpha的自尊心牙根痒痒。难道马尔福听说了他控制不了信息素的传言，用这种方式羞辱他？种种猜测愈发督促着他在一个马尔福终于单独出行的晚上披上了隐形衣，顺着脚印跟踪他。  
德拉科本不想单独出门，特别是这几天太快要分化了。但是布雷斯他们几个每天把自己围得密不透风，他也觉得有些不爽。自己又不是什么要照顾的娇气王子。所以他决定晚上一个人出门去天文塔透透气。出门前他还特地带了一瓶抑制剂，以防自己突然分化孤立无援。总之，在做好了自以为万全的准备之后，德拉科偷偷溜出了地窖。  
天文塔上的风吹的他很舒服。正是春天，德拉科的校服下面只穿了丝质睡衣，柔软的质地让他非常享受。他伸出手感受着风，月光轻柔的落下，让他的头发闪着淡淡的金色光芒。因为是晚上的缘故，头发已经仔细清洗过，柔软的垂在额前。他的脸色本来有些苍白，在月光下反而柔和了许多，配上嘴角一丝浅浅的微笑，让德拉科整个人减去了些戾气，多了些清冷温柔的气质。德拉科虽然瘦弱，却身材高挑，长袍下摆露出他半截修长的小腿。黑色的丝绸轻柔的贴身，又在风的吹动下微微飘动。黑色的皮鞋和睡裤之间是白皙的脚踝，在夜里似乎闪着银色的光。  
哈利愣愣的看着他的背影，想到了麻瓜神话里的月亮女神阿尔忒弥斯。若是她幻化，又是个男性，可能就是马尔福现在的样子。可惜这位仙子的脾气有些暴躁。哈利正想着，忽然觉得空气中有一股不对劲的气味。浓烈的、难以阻挡的Omega信息素，是甜蜜的蓝风铃香气，冲他扑面而来。他几乎是没有做出任何反应，体内的Alpha信息素立刻暗潮涌动，不受控制的散发出来。哈利觉得理智在一点点离开自己的头脑，要集中精力才能保持思绪。  
德拉科正站着，忽然觉得体内一阵恶心，头脑眩晕，只得扶助栏杆才能勉强让自己不跌倒。是分化了吗……他艰难的想着，想去伸手拿抑制剂，却因为站不稳跌了个踉跄，让抑制剂滚出了几米远。他觉得巨大的波动冲击着自己的头脑，禁不住瘫软在了地上。同时，他感受到了浓烈的信息素的味道。自己的周围有一个Alpha。几乎是本能的，他的信息素又浓烈了些，但理智让德拉科用残存的体力去伸手够抑制剂。  
哈利见面前的Omega跌倒了，毫不犹豫地冲上去想要扶住他。但是越是靠近，蓝风铃的香气就越像要诱惑自己一样浓烈。哈利感觉自己的下腹隐隐发烫，已经起了反应。他尽力的向德拉科的方向走去，想要帮助他捡起那瓶抑制剂。但他最终还是控制不住自己，松柏味的信息素如大海一般涌向了德拉科。德拉科失去了最后一分力气，瘫软在地上，含糊不清的说了句“帮帮我”，就投降在生理压迫下。他感到自己的后面止不住的流水，几乎要把睡裤浸湿。哈利的眼睛已经被信息素逼得发红，几乎不受控制的扑倒在了德拉科身上，跟随着生理本能吻上了他的唇。德拉科的眼睛忽然的瞪大，似乎才反应过来自己在干什么，使劲的推了他两下，大声叫着“波特我要杀了你”。哈利丝毫不管他的威胁，用属于Alpha的强大信息素再度攻占了他。德拉科的嘴唇柔软湿润，哈利的手粗暴的探进他的睡衣，拨开月亮的面纱，在温暖的皮肤上留下红痕。Alpha的手只在上身略略停留，就急不可耐的要脱去德拉科的睡裤，直直侵向最脆弱的后方。触手可及的柔嫩肌肤让哈利完全失去了控制力，信息素横冲直撞，裹着较弱的蓝风铃香气想要进一步侵略。德拉科被吻得满面通红，Alpha的味道让他舒适又焦躁，但他还是狠狠的咬上了哈利的嘴唇。  
“啊！”哈利痛的叫了一声，血立刻留了出来。疼痛让他摆脱生理本能的控制，手忙脚乱的起身要和德拉科道歉。  
“抑制剂……啊……”德拉科被分化和Alpha的信息素双重折磨得说不出话， 虚弱的手往前指了一下。在他昏迷的前一秒，只觉得自己又被松柏的气息包裹，只不过这次不那么浓烈，而是深沉而温柔。哈利甚至遗忘了要用悬浮咒，抱着他慌忙跑向医疗翼。  
当庞费雷夫人看到他们俩的样子的时候几乎惊讶的叫出来。二人都衣衫不整，德拉科的头发乱糟糟的，痛苦的闭着眼睛。哈利的裆部还是惊人的鼓起，想都不用想，此刻诊疗室里充满着信息素的味道。还好庞费雷夫人是个老练的Beta，她飞快地扶德拉科上床，责怪哈利情急之下居然都忘了用漂浮咒而是徒手抱着他延缓了到达的时间。给德拉科注射了一针抑制剂之后她断言他只要休息一天就会好了，而哈利则受到了更严厉的责备。  
“年轻的Alpha根本不懂得怎么控制自己！如果我可以的话，我会给格兰芬多扣五十分！波特先生，如果我是你们的院长我会毫不犹豫地关你一个月禁闭。看看他的样子就知道你对他做了什么！“  
但很快，德拉科小声的呻吟让她的注意力又转回了病人那边。她勒令哈利压制住自己的信息素，递给他一杯饮料让他喝下去。不过十分钟，几个斯莱特林就急匆匆的冲了进来。为首的布雷斯看到哈利就狠狠的瞪了他一眼，刚想和他掀起一场信息素的对战，就因为顾及德拉科压制了下来。潘西帕金森在德拉科的床边担心的看着他，即便庞费雷夫人再三强调德拉科只是需要休息也拒绝离开。  
哈利颇为愧疚的看着德拉科躺在床上。他自己清楚，要不是德拉科咬了他一下，他肯定会不受控制的标记他。嘴唇上有巨大的血痕，庞费雷夫人忙着照顾德拉科还没注意到。哈利反倒愿意留着它。亲吻德拉科的感觉真的很好。而且他甜蜜的信息素香气也很迷人。那是一种让Alpha感到疯狂，让哈利感到温暖的味道。他静静的呼吸着，感受着房间里的蓝风铃气息。他忽然意识到，如果自己真的标记了德拉科，那估计也挺不错的。但是德拉科……他望向病床，想要去关心他却被几个斯莱特林瞪了回来。哈利只能默默的坐在一旁，思索着怎么才能向德拉科道歉。  
“你感觉还好吗？”德拉科的情况稳定多了，庞费雷夫人也意识到自己刚刚过于严厉了些，转向哈利询问他的状况。  
“他还好吗？”哈利反问。  
“放心吧，没有问题。也多亏了你把他送过来，否则他一个人度过分化也会非常艰难。现在所有的Alpha都出去，不要打扰病人休息。”庞费雷夫人安慰的拍拍他。  
“我想留下来陪他，”哈利看了看虚弱的德拉科，“这怎么说也有我的责任。”  
“不行，波特先生，很明显您根本不会控制住自己的信息素。你在这里会影响到他的。”庞费雷夫人坚定的摇摇头。  
哈利却非常坚定：“我刚刚喝过了抑制饮料，而且德拉科的分化已经结束了，我有责任在这里照顾他到他醒来。”哈利固执的说着，无视了几个斯莱特林在他叫出德拉科的教名时怒视他的目光。  
“好吧，波特先生，”庞费雷夫人似乎知道如果她不让哈利留下，哈利也会偷偷溜进来，“如果马尔福先生有什么问题就立刻叫我，等他睡醒了给他喝一杯热巧克力，然后陪他去吃早饭。”  
床上德拉科的呼吸渐渐平稳，脸上也露出了柔和的表情，就像他刚刚站在月色下一样安静。哈利坐到了他的床边，有些不好意思的看着他被自己咬破的嘴唇和扯坏的衣服。他想的出德拉科第二天早上醒来该有多生气--或许自己应该赔给他一套睡衣。他的衣服真精致，就像一个王子穿的一样。德拉科的手也很柔软，或许是因为分化成omega的缘故，他苍白的脸色透出了一丝红晕。哈利着迷的看着他的脸，忽然为自己的行为找到了理由。当一个Alpha面对这样的Omega时，似乎爱他是唯一的选择。德拉科确实在某些方面非常迷人。他成绩很优秀，家世也很好，长相更不用说。虽然他平时刻薄了一点，但是哈利感觉得到那大多出于想要博取关注而不是因为恶意。他感觉得到，德拉科心里有的部分还像个柔软的孩子，而不是像他表面一样不近人情。或许他需要的其实只是关爱和温暖的情谊。哈利看着德拉科的睡颜，内心充满了柔软的情感。和Alpha的冲动本能不一样，这是一种保护和关爱的情感。谁知道呢，也许在自己下决心偷偷跟踪他的时候就注定了。也许德拉科就是属于他的Omega呢。想到这里，哈利不禁露出微笑，想着等德拉科醒来要和他好好谈谈，冰释前嫌。即便对方一开始不愿意接受他，也要像平常Alpha追求Omega一样开始追求他。


	2. Chapter 2

等哈利再度醒来的时候发现自己在德拉科的床边睡着了，还拉着他的手。他赶紧起身整理了一下自己蓬乱的黑发，冲了一杯热巧克力放在德拉科的床边等他醒来。几个斯莱特林在门口徘徊，见他起身，一个他没怎么见过的女生跑上来递给他一套衣服：“这个给德拉科。“   
“谢谢。”哈利勉强认得出她，好像是某个纯血家族的小女儿，姓格林格拉斯。女孩看上去性格很温柔，湛蓝的眼睛饱含深情地看着德拉科。哈利本能的有些不舒服，但很快察觉对方也是个Omega，礼貌的让出路来让女孩跑到德拉科的床边。  
“德拉科，德拉科，你还好吗？”女孩来不及向他道谢。  
德拉科懵懵懂懂的醒来，看到了床边的阿斯托莉亚，迷糊的不知道发生了什么。忽然他想起来，昨天晚上他在天文塔分化了，而那个身边的Alpha，居然是那个该死的疤头波特。要是自己没记错的话，他还和自己接吻了。他舔了舔嘴唇，艰难的坐起来：”莉亚，布雷斯呢？爸爸知道了吗？“  
“他不在。”还没等阿斯托莉亚回答，哈利就阴沉着接话，觉得心中的怒火又烧起来了。德拉科醒来想到的第一个人竟然是那个该死的斯莱特林？哈利想不到他有什么好的。  
“该死的疤头！你怎么敢！”德拉科虽然疲惫，但看到哈利的那一瞬间还是止不住的生气。自己居然在分化的时候差点被粗鲁的标记，而对象是愚蠢的巨怪波特！  
哈利似乎意识到自己刚才态度不够好，连忙道歉：”对不起，德拉科，哦不，马尔福，我真的不是……“他想了想，还是没有对对方说你太迷人了。  
德拉科的支撑着疲惫的大脑思考。他已经不是凡事都要和爸爸预告的小孩子了。既然事情已经发生了，作为一个斯莱特林，应该想着如何利益最大化而不是忙着懊悔。如果全校都知道自己是因为偷偷溜出去分化了又被救世主送到了医院，而且两个人都衣衫不整（他注意到了哈利嘴上的咬痕），那么该死的传闻会满天飞的。他宁愿自己吃点暗亏，也不想明面上显得自己深夜乱性。此刻还是应该和疤头至少维系表面的和谐，而不是接着进行无意义的吵架。至少这样显得他们算个朋友，波特把他送到医院只是做了朋友该做的事情。更何况，虽然不愿意承认，和哈利亲吻的感觉让他现在想到都浑身有些瘫软。给自己找了足够多的借口之后，德拉科顺理成章的接受了哈利的殷勤。  
“好吧，波特， 如果可以的话，请麻烦你送我去寝室吧。”德拉科第一次感受到Omega性别给自己带来的影响。而且，因为昨晚刚刚分化且被Alpha的信息素影响，他羞耻的觉得自己隐秘的地方有些潮湿，沾湿了屁股下的床单。他怀念被Alpha信息素包裹的感觉。虽然他现在不怎么喜欢波特，但他很喜欢波特身上松柏的气味。毕竟救世主现在似乎为他做什么都可以，德拉科很享受这种被服务的感觉。  
哈利几乎是受宠若惊的扶他起来。Omega香甜的气味环绕着德拉科，在支走阿斯托莉亚之后，德拉科自然的在哈利面前开始换衣服。他换上了衬衫和马甲，服贴的西裤，然后给自己施了一个容光焕发咒。在他觉得自己勉强能看之后，终于披上校服起身。整个过程哈利都尝试用宽大的长袍遮住自己的裤子，以防德拉科看到胯下风光。梅林啊，他硬的要冲破裤子了。光是看着德拉科脱下睡袍，露出Omega纤细柔软的腰肢，他就有些把持不住。更别提蓝风铃味的信息素一直骚扰着他的神经。  
德拉科也很不好受。刚分化的Omega对信息素的刺激非常敏感，他已经开始后悔自己没有用恶毒的言语赶走波特了。虽然他知道Alpha在极力控制，但是松柏味的信息素还是在室内蔓延。而且，他看见了哈利遮遮掩掩的袍子下巨大的凸起，几乎要把他的裤子拉链撑开了。他几乎要腿软的靠在床上，但他还是深吸一口气撑住了。如果那个东西塞进自己的下面……德拉科拼命甩甩头。  
“你真的不要吃一点早饭吗？”哈利情不自禁的扶住他的腰，感觉到德拉科的身体猛地一颤，却没有制止他。哈利加大了力道，感觉Omega身体的重量已经依靠在了他的胳膊上。他忽然觉得这样捉弄德拉科也不错，干脆在他的耳边轻轻说：“还是你想直接去床上？”  
“疤头，别以为你标记我了。赶紧走。”德拉科恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼，奈何体力不支，依然靠在他的胳膊上。同时他觉得新换的裤子上又湿了一点。  
还好一路上没遇到什么学生，减少了些尴尬，但是哈利和德拉科都很痛苦。哈利是因为Omega就在身边，而自己作为一名年轻健康的Alpha什么也不能做让他憋得慌。德拉科是因为实在受不了哈利收敛不住的信息素，裤子后面不可避免地湿了一大块。哈利还特地施了一个混淆咒掩盖二人的气味。但他们不约而同地都没有给自己施隔绝气味的咒语。煎熬总是伴随着快感，比如德拉科在上楼梯的时候偶尔需要哈利从后面抱着他，哈利的嘴唇可以轻易的触碰到他脖子上的腺体。而哈利持续的信息素虽然让德拉科煎熬，却也让他安心不少。一来二去德拉科的下面也抬了头，他禁不住涨红了脸。要是现在能和波特在这里来一发，一定会很舒服吧。他止不住自己胡思乱想却又不可能说出口，只得祈祷赶紧到寝室给自己打一针抑制剂。一路上两人都没怎么说话，保持着难得的和谐和沉默。  
终于一路到了寝室，德拉科说了口令准备进门。庞费雷夫人给他请了一天的假，他迫不及待的想回到床上休息。只是……他有些贪恋的嗅着空气里的松柏香味。  
哈利站在后面看着德拉科的背影，两人相距不过五米。斯莱特林的休息室空旷又冷清，大家都去上课了。德拉科的背影看上去很需要保护。而且，如果他没有看错，这个斯莱特林的脚步越来越慢了。哈利尝试着，慢慢的，释放出了自己的信息素。一开始只是一小股冲着德拉科去的气息，后来彷佛是将要将他吞吃如腹的惊涛骇浪。松柏味瞬间充斥了房间，其中的侵略性哪怕是Alpha都要畏惧三分。哈利觉得自己体内的斯莱特林血统一定非常纯正，否则怎么会想出这样的主意让德拉科停下。他知道对方只要一受到信息素的侵略，就注定要被自己压在身下。  
德拉科的背影一顿，艰难的转过身，双腿软的不能迈步。他感受到这是波特的信号，只要自己一转头，那头雄狮就会毫不犹豫地冲过来。自己忍受情潮的折磨可不是很舒服。他突然不愿意再抵抗自己的欲望：”波特，要来就赶紧跟上。“  
哈利几乎是冲进了斯莱特林的门，拦腰抱起早就瘫软的德拉科，嘴唇贴在他的耳垂上，让自己呼出的热气打在对方的脸上：“德拉科小甜心，你的寝室是哪一间？”哈利肆意释放着自己的信息素，将怀中的Omega紧紧包裹住。他的手放在德拉科的屁股上不怀好意的摩擦着，感觉到水渗透了西装裤沾湿了手指。  
“左边第二间，少说那些有的没的。”德拉科恨不得诅咒他对自己恶心的称呼，但他被哈利的信息素包裹着，还要忍受哈利的挑逗，暂时放弃了计较这些小事。  
哈利恨不得把他压在休息室直接办事，但考虑德拉科的面子，还是保持着绅士风度把他抱进了房间。还没关上门他就迫不及待地把德拉科近乎粗暴的丢到了床上，Alpha狂躁的本能展现的淋漓尽致。哈利附身狠狠的啃上了德拉科的嘴唇，彷佛要把他咬在自己嘴上的那一口如数奉还。他毫不犹豫地撬开对方的牙关，舌头在德拉科的口腔内带着松柏的气息拼命掠夺。德拉科动情的回应他，迫不及待地用手想要脱掉他身上的卫衣。哈利松开他的唇，急躁的把自己的衣服拽下来，露出Alpha精壮的身躯和结实的肌肉。他们肌肤紧贴，都因为对方身上的气味一阵战栗。哈利刚想用魔杖脱掉德拉科的衣服，就被对方按住了手。  
“怎么，这点时间都忍不住吗？”德拉科的嗓音变得柔软甜腻，“你不想亲手来吗？”他微微喘着气，金发随意的搭在额头上，向哈利歪了歪嘴角。  
“如果你想的话。”哈利的声音低沉喑哑，狮子的野性本能不受控制，他略过德拉科的马甲和衬衫，直奔主题地解开了他的皮带。打开西裤纽扣，德拉科挺立的阴茎就立刻蹦了出来。Omega的阴茎颜色较浅，尺寸却也不小，如今傲然挺立着，顶端不断渗着淫水。  
“宝贝，你的内裤呢？因为我所以没有穿吗？”哈利见此情景呼吸一滞，阴茎在内裤里跳了一下。他顺手脱下了自己的牛仔裤。裆中的巨物如今只有一层白色的棉布包着，而龟头流出的体液早就把棉布浸湿了，“不想看看里面的东西吗？它等了你一晚上呢。”  
德拉科有些害羞的红了脸，却还是伸出手拉下了哈利的内裤。硕大的龟头挤了出来，连着紫红的柱身跳进了德拉科的手中。德拉科一只手几乎握不住，他不禁有些害怕这样的尺寸插进来，又有些嫉妒Alpha天赋异禀。哈利看出了他的害怕，伸手在他的后穴掏了一把，展示满手的粘液：“都这么湿了，你还害怕会痛？”但他还是温柔的把一只手指捅进了德拉科的后穴，轻柔的按摩着。  
“啊……波特……”突如其来的异物让德拉科一阵不适，穴口难耐的适应着。哈利的指甲刮在他的穴口有些疼痛，让他难受的扭动身体，“波特……直接进来……”  
“亲爱的，这样你会痛的。”哈利怜爱的吻上他的唇，柔和的释放信息素安慰欲火焚身的Omega。他用手指耐心的扩张着，听着德拉科的呻吟慢慢从难耐变成了享受，环绕着他肩头的手也微微放松。他心里闪现出邪恶的念头，猛得抽走了手指，将自己硬的发烫的龟头塞了进去。  
“啊！“德拉科一声尖叫，眼泪止不住的落下来，紧紧抱住哈利的肩，”太大了，臭疤头，啊……“他仰起头索取哈利的亲吻，而对方也毫不吝啬的再次吻上了他的唇。在唇齿交缠的瞬间，哈利猛地挺进，大半的柱身都插入了德拉科紧致的穴道。高温和挤压让哈利透不过气来，禁不住从喉咙里发出了几句低吟。德拉科又流出了眼泪，原来一直压抑的喘气声也变成了带着哭腔的叫声。  
“太大了……啊……波特你好大……”德拉科觉得自己的穴道慢慢适应了哈利的尺寸，再次觉得有些空虚，“你动一动嘛……“说罢还扭了扭身子，想要感受哈利的阴茎在体内存在。  
哈利几乎是在得到他同意的那一刻疯狂的抽动起来。信息素再次爆发，顺着哈利的身体紧紧的把德拉科绑在床上。他们唇舌纠缠，下半身也难舍难分，德拉科沉浸在异物耸动的感觉里，又疼又爽的高声浪叫。哈利得到了他的鼓舞，在穴口里快速得抽动。他抬着德拉科的屁股让他翘起来，一边揉捏柔软的臀瓣，一边快速的耸动着。忽然顶到了一个突起的点，他觉得身下的德拉科发出了满足的叫声。  
“就是那里……啊……好爽好舒服……再顶一顶嘛……哈利……”德拉科闭着眼睛感受着身下涌动的快感。  
“该死，我要射了……”哈利声音低沉的抱怨着，但还是体贴的在德拉科的敏感点不断地摩擦着。他感到身下的躯体越发柔软，随着他的动作阵阵战栗。  
“啊……好舒服……你好棒……我要来了哈利……我要来了……”德拉科的阴茎抖动着，穴口也不自觉地伸缩。Alpha的阴茎还在他的敏感点摩擦，德拉科只觉得一股热流从下往上涌席卷了全身。他的腿渐渐没有力气缠着哈利的腰，不自觉地软了下来。快感让他情不自禁的抽动着，只想着要赶紧发泄。  
哈利也被湿热的Omega后穴折磨的不清，几乎就要立刻射出来。但他还是坏心的堵住了德拉科的阴茎：“求我。”他在床上行使着自己的特权，放肆的命令即将高潮神智脆弱的德拉科。  
“求求你……我受不了了……哈利快一点……哈利……哈利求求你”德拉科不管不顾的叫着，伴随着止不住的呻吟。哈利也险些控制不住，却尽力没有形成结节，再次顶弄了几下后射在了德拉科的穴道里。过多的精液涌出来流到了德拉科的床上，又被哈利坏心的抹在了他的屁股上。德拉科的阴茎和穴口都是一阵剧烈的抽动，同时射了出来。他的金发上慢慢的汗，像堕入人间的月神般脱力的垂下了头。  
哈利再次覆到了他的身上，温柔的向他索吻。第一次经历性爱的两人急躁又热切，此刻才有难得的耐心温存。哈利的手轻柔的抚过德拉科的面颊，用低沉温柔的声音问：“宝贝，让我标记你吧？”  
德拉科懒洋洋的在他的怀里躺着，抚摸着他结实的肌肉：“只能临时标记哦。”  
哈利得到了同意，急不可耐的凑近德拉科的脖子，找到对方的腺体，轻轻咬了下去。清冽的松柏和甜香的蓝风铃彼此纠缠，德拉科得到了舒缓，舒服的闭上了眼睛。  
“我真是用掉了这辈子的自制力才没有永久标记你。”哈利把头埋在他的头发里恨恨的说。  
“标记一个马尔福是你的便宜，波特。”德拉科的声音又恢复了懒洋洋的嘲讽腔调，只不过他的脸还靠着哈利的胸膛。  
“我记得有的人可是在求我的时候叫我哈利的呀……”哈利颇有不满地抱怨着，“那我可不可以争取成为德拉科的伴侣呢？”  
“给你个竞争的机会吧。”德拉科似乎是累了，摸过魔杖给自己和哈利来了个清理一新，然后把头埋到了天鹅绒枕头里。  
哈利在德拉科看不见的地方露出了獠牙，他当然会不让任何Alpha有机会接近德拉科。他摸过自己的衣服想要穿上，却被德拉科按住了：“你今天要陪我睡觉。”  
"可是我没有请假啊亲爱的。“  
“不要叫我亲爱的，而且，刚好可以给格兰芬多扣分。”德拉科满足的笑了。  
哈利在心里和麦格教授道歉，然后放纵的躺在德拉科柔软的大床上。该死的马尔福，这张床像云朵一样舒服。哈利在心里责备德拉科的奢侈，然后理所应当的缩进他的被子里和他共享了枕头。他伸出手抱住刚刚被自己标记的Omega，第一次觉得自己作为一个Alpha的生活完整了。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读～欢迎来lof找我玩：_胖兔子


End file.
